


Paranormal

by Zachary_Finnius_OLeary



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachary_Finnius_OLeary/pseuds/Zachary_Finnius_OLeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is introduced to the Whammy boys. The family is an elite group of ghost hunting magic wielding executioners whose clients include the Catholic Church and the Pope. After realizing their birth rites Matt and Mello end up way deeper in the paranormal activity than they ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome, this is my first AU chapter Matt and Mello story. Review would be appreciated and I may be a tad OOC so forgive me. Thanks.**

"Good morning Seattle! Today is going to be another beautiful da-"The alarm clock started only to be thrown across the room and shatter on the opposing wall.

"Fuck you and your chipper shit…" The blanket covered blob muttered.

_-Babble babble bitch bitch_

_Rebel rebel party party_

_Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"-_

"Fuck…" A hand worked its way toward the ringing cell phone on the night stand, "Hello?"

"No, I don't want that albino fucktard bringing a new member… is he hot?...graah is he single?... fine."

The cell phone drops to the floor still connected to the charger.

_-Babble babble bitch bitch_

_Rebel rebel party party_

_Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"-_

"Oh for fuck's sake." The voice is all but growling now.

The hand grabs the phone from the floor and bringing it under the covers again. "What."

"Right now?" The figure jets up, flinging the blankets across the bed, "On my way."

The figure slams the phone shut and bounds out of bed to the light switch. Despite it being nearly noon the room was pitch black prior to the bathing of light the ceiling fan/light fixture above. The walls were completely black, covered in posters of Marilyn Manson, Godsmack, and Rob Zombie. The windows were secured with black duct tape holding up black cloth keeping the room free of natural light.

The figure stood about 5'-7" with mid neck length blond hair that was an absolute mess. His eyes are a fierce ice blue and his naked skin is pale. He twirls his head slowly to pop the soreness from it.

"Gotta get dressed…" He says looking around the floor for something to wear.

Settling on skin tight black leather pants, a skin tight black tank-top and knee high black leather boots he quickly got dressed. Finishing off the dark wardrobe he slips a long silver chair around his neck holding a silver triangle around his chest.

He pushed open his door and stumbled into the hallway.

"Shit this place is a disaster." The blond grumbled with a kick to a half full pizza box.

He made his way through the filth to a closed door. Raising his right fist into the air he gave the wooden door a stern pounding.

"Beyond wake the fuck up!"

"Go away!"

"This fucking house better be spotless when I get back…you and Naomi better clean it. I am bringing home a new guy and I ain't losin this one to your shitty housekeeping ski-"

"I said Go Away!" The raven haired, red eyed, slouched figure snapped through the cracked door.

"And I said get the FUCK UP!" Mello shouted back.

The door flung open and an attractive raven haired woman was standing next to the fuming man.

"I will make sure he cleans Mello, no worries. Beyond… get dressed." The woman smiled.

"Thanks Naomi." Mello smiled back.

Beyond looked down to notice he was only wearing bright red boxers with jars of jam printed on them. He let out a grumble and walked back into the bed room with a slam to the door. Mello headed into the kitchen and grabbed his motorcycle helmet and wallet. Glancing out the window he decided on not putting his jacket on over the tank top.

Walking quickly out the front door he made it to his beloved bike. His fingers ran across the smooth metal of the shiny black frame and shivers ran up his spine. Not wasting another moment Mello pulled the helmet over his head and straddled the bike. Finally firing the beast up he let out a silent moan and hit the throttle.

The wind ripped over his exposed arms and made the hair not trapped by the helmet flutter about. He sped through traffic, only stopping when legally necessary. Soon he reached a large warehouse near the ocean. He slowly rode the bike into the plastic curtains and around a few trucks.

"Damn it Mello! What did I fucking say about driving in here like that?" A short middle-aged man with pepper hair and a mustache to match fumed.

"Huh?" Mello killed the bike and lifted the visor of his helmet.

"I swear I could kill you." The older man mumbled.

"Whatever… listen Kevin I got shit to do…where's the goods?"

Kevin reached behind him and pulled out a cigar box sized container, "Here. You know the price."

Mello grabbed the box and opened the lid. He smiled at the contents; 12 foil wrapped chocolate bars, the writing in Belgian.

"Did you through in the extra stuff like I asked?"

"Of course in the same place as always. Now pay up."

Mello grabbed the wallet from his pants and counted out a few hundred dollar bills, "There, plus some extra for next time. Keep it coming."

"This shit ain't easy to get a hold of ya know. This chocolate maker doesn't allow exports." Kevin mumbled recounting the money.

"Yeah thanks." Mello laughed dropping the visor and starting the bike.

With a jerk of the throttle he whipped around and sped through the warehouse, the chocolate bars tucked under his left arm. Soaring down the street he heard an all too familiar sound, police sirens. He glanced over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Not today you ain't"

Mello gunned it and turned down an alley. The cop car couldn't fit in the alley so they whipped around the corner to try and get him on the other side.

Not wanting to be arrested or lose his precious cargo he slammed on his front brake forcing the back tire into the air and coming to a complete stop. He quickly maneuvered the bike so he was facing the way he came and gunned it. Once out onto the street he motored down another alley and shot out the other side, speeding past a car and onto the freeway.

Once free and clear he let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. Obeying the traffic limits he made it home.

"Heard on the scanner they were after you again." Beyond laughed as the blond entered the house.

"Yup."

"You're gonna kill yourself one day." Naomi glared.

"We all gotta die someday. If I ain't gonna die with a chocolate OD then I guess a motorcycle accident will have to do." Mello laughed placing the box on the now clean kitchen counter. "Thanks for cleaning Naomi."

"Yep, even got mister psycho to help." She laughed.

Mello opened up the box and took the bars out one by one until he made it to the false bottom. He lifted it and revealed a large bag of weed stuffed in the compartment. He pulled it out and cracked the ziplock seal. The smell wafted up his nose and tingled his brain.

"Kevin always comes through." Mello moaned as he eyeballed his chocolate.

"That is the Belgian shit ain't it?" Beyond smiled.

"You know it. If the new guy isn't completely boring we may let him have some. I hear he is gayer than the day is long and HOT."

"Good, why don't you put your crack away and help us clean up. The albino twit will be here in an hour with your hotty." Beyond wiped sweat from his brow with his right arm.

"I will start on my room, then help out here."

Mello set to work picking up the clothes from the floor and actually folding the clean ones and putting them away. Next he gave a quick vacuum to the floor and sloppily made his bed.

"Good 'nough" Mello smiled.

"Mello! Get out here!" A voice came through the shut door of his bedroom.

Mello cracked it open and looked at the white haired pipsqueak, "What Near."

"Come meet Matt."

Mello shut the door and admired himself in the mirror. Hair looked messy, but okay, clothes were perfect. Oh yeah, he looked good. Reopening the door he headed into the living room and his mouth fell open. Before him stood a gorgeous redhead with purple goggles covering his eyes, a black and white striped shirt, loose fitting black cargo pants, and combat boots.

"Sweet chocolate sauce there is an angel in my house." Mello purred.

"You must be Mello." The redhead said extending his hand.

"How did you guess…my devilishly good looks?" Mello took the hand for a firm shake.

"No the chocolate reference, Near said you obsessed with it. Though I won't complain about your looks."

Mello grinned and motioned for Matt to sit on the couch. The blond took a seat on a plush armchair.

"So what brings you here?" Mello asked kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Near told me about your organization and I wanted to see if I could be of service." The goggled man smiled.

"How do you know the little freak?"

"He is dating my brother…you probably know him…Matsuda."

"Oh I see, yes Matsuda is the one who ran screaming from our last mission. Great guy really."

"That would be him, scaredy cat."

"So Matt, tell me, what do you know about us?"

"Honestly very little other than the fact you are ghost hunters who oppose Kira."

Mello's brow twitched and he let out a slight chuckle, "Ghost hunters, huh. Well you could say that. We aren't like anything you've ever seen on the T.V. You see when Kira kills criminals using that damned Death Note the souls of his victims go on to continue what the incarcerated mortals couldn't…kill. You see Kira has no idea of the consequences of this and continues doing it. When he kills the criminal the soul immediately is angry for being captured and being killed. So it goes out and continues what made the person a criminal in the first place. An example is tonight's mission. The 'Cemetery Smasher' was a brutal murderer when alive. Now his ghost goes on to the cemetery where he was buried and attacks people mourning their dead family. He bashed their skulls in with a tombstone."

"But I thought ghosts can't hurt the living."

"Quite on the contrary. They can, but most do not."

"So you go out and destroy the ghosts."

"Exactly."

"So Near tells me that you have never had a technology expert on your team before…How have you been managing this?"

"Hmm, well you see each member of the team has a different ability that they use to accomplish our goal. Beyond has the ability to see any ghost without question. We aren't sure how, but he does. Near is able to summon them and channel them to him. Naomi deals with the churches and gets us materials we need such as holy water and what not."

"What about you?"

"I am an energy manipulator. I have the ability to use the energy around me as I need."

"Huh?"

"Here watch." Mello bowed his head and raised up off the chair, floating a few inches over the material."

"How the fuck…did you do that…?"

"Ghosts are nothing more than energy so I can destroy them by taking the energy away. Also there is energy all around us and I can manipulate it as I need. Here stand up."

They both stood and Matt watched intently as Mello cracked his knuckles. The blond raised his right hand up and pointed his palm at Matt. Suddenly Matt flew into the wall.

"That was epic!" Matt sprang to his feet and started laughing.

"Thank you."

"How long did it take you to learn how to do that?"

"I have been working at it since I was 4 and my father showed me how." Mello smiled sitting back down in the chair.

"That is so fucking awesome!" Matt shouted again.

"You should see how he uses that power in bed…" Near laughed.

"Wait you slept with Ne-" Matt was cut off.

"Hell no… that little shit is my brother…so is Beyond." Mello cringed.

"Not by choice mind you!" Beyond shouted from the hallway he happened to be cleaning…or eavesdropping.

"So do you have equipment for me to use?" Matt shrugged off the weird brotherly love.

"Yes, follow me." Mello stood up and walked into a room next to his own bedroom.

Inside there were computers, EMF readers, recording machines, heat detectors, wires, cameras, and anything else the mind-fucked redhead could think of.

"Oh sweet Zelda."Matt fell to the floor bowing to the mecca of technological junk.

Mello laughed at the redhead, watching him run from device to device explaining what it is and how it works.

"I know…I bought it all." Mello folded his arms across his chest.

"How come you never use it?"

"Never needed it I guess, but if we have the right hands making it work then maybe it was worth the money. We have a few hours before nightfall so do as you wish with the equipment, this will be your work room. There is a black van down in the garage that was intended to be used for a mobile unit, but again, never got to it." Mello tossed a key to the technofreak.

"I died and went to heaven. Now if only I could be paid to do this shit." Matt grinned.

"Who said you weren't?" Mello cocked a brow.

"Near never mentioned money." Matt smile had excitement in it.

"My father died and left the business to me. He was ridiculously wealthy. We could seriously do this at no charge to our clients and be ok for another 10 years. We charge though since we like to live lavishly and take trips once in a while. I will pay you a full share as long as you pull your weight." Mello spoke in a calm and even voice.

"Well, I can't say no to that. It is a dream come true." Matt looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"You ok?" Mello asked.

"Huh?" Matt looked up at his blond employer, "Yeah, I just, this made my day…hell my year."

"Why?"

"I have been homeless for a while and well, I can finally get my own place."

"Homeless?"

"Yeah, Matsuda got laid off from the police force and couldn't afford to take care of himself let along me. I just found out he was doing this with you last week. Near wouldn't let us move in with him either…anyway I was living in my car for the last year."

"What? That isn't…that little albino fucktard wouldn't let you live with him?"

"No it's ok I didn't want to burden him anyway…I did some odd hacking jobs to stay afloat, but lived in my car since that was free."

"Hmph… well no more… move your stuff in here after the mission. I have several extra rooms and I won't have an employee living on the streets."

"Really?" Matt was so damned excited.

"Yup."

Matt ran up gave Mello a huge hug and showered him in thank you's. Mello let out a shocked gasp and carefully hugged him back.

"Well get your stuff situated and get the van ready, once you are good to go we can leave." Mello patted his head and left him alone in the electronic filled room.

"I don't want to take the fucking pill Naomi!"

Mello quickly ran over to Beyond's room where Naomi was holding an orange bottle and pointing a finger at him."

"What is going on in here?" Mello asked.

"I lost track of time and forgot to feed dipshit here his anti-psychotic…" Naomi whined.

Mello pointed at Beyond and he froze, mouth open, "Give it to him."

Naomi popped the pill in his mouth and stepped back. Mello released his hold on Beyond's energy and he gasped, forcing the pill down.

"Damn it Mello!" Beyond charged Mello.

Mello turn and ran out of the room and upstairs into the gaming room. Beyond was punching holes in the wall the whole way up the stairs.

"I'm going to kill you! You know how much I hate when you use your hocus pocus shit on me!"

Mello jumped into a bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. Beyond began pounding on the wooden barricade.

"Mello you worthless piece of shit let me in there right no-"

"B?"

"Beyond?"

Mello opened the door slowly and saw Beyond blinking and Matt with his hand on his shoulder.

"Matt?"

Matt said nothing, his grip on Beyond's shoulder loosening. When Matt released Beyond he smiled and watched the previously psychotic man walk away as if nothing had happened.

"Matt how did you do that?" Mello's mouth was still hanging open.

"I dunno, I used to calm my mother down when she would go crazy like that. People say I have a calming touch." Matt smiled, but sadness laced his voice.

"You'll have to forgive Beyond, he has severe psychosis and gets violent if he goes too long without his meds. Usually he takes it with no problems, but like today if we forget then he loses it. Speaking of which where is Near? He needs his pill too."

"Near is crazy too?"

"No he has severe depression, hell we are all a bit fucked up…I'm bipolar…" Mello gave a lazy smile.

"Huh…I have epilepsy." Matt mentioned.

"Really?"

"Yeah I have to wear these goggles or I will have a seizure. I am sensitive to natural light and artificial white light. It doesn't even have to flash; the white light will put me into a seizure with the slightest exposure." Matt said as if he were talking about the weather.

"So any other color is ok?"

"Yep…"

"I wondered about the goggles. I will have to see about getting whatever room you choose new lightbulbs."

"Oh you don't have to. I like my goggles."

"Nonsense…a handsome devil like yourself should have your eyes visible." Mello smiled lightly brushing his hand over Matt's cheek.

"Well time for Near and me to take our pills and for the team to get ready." Mello smiled and walked started walking away.

Oh Great King Bowser! I am in heaven again…" Matt moaned when he turned and noticed the projection screen and gaming systems that had been behind him.

Mello just shook his head and went downstairs. Naomi was staring at Beyond who was suddenly whistling and humming to himself.

"He is out of his mind…" She shook her head.

"Near, we need to take our pills."

Near stood up and headed to the main bathroom with Mello who dispensed their meds and popped his pills without water.

Once the pills were had and the chaos had settled Matt came downstairs with an arm full of electronics and cables.

"I will be up in a minute. I have to finish the van."

Mello looked at the rest of the crew and said, "Get changed, get ready to go. We have a real doozy tonight. Matsuda is going to meet us there so Near you have no excuse for being slow. Beyond…no sunglasses tonight I need those eyes sharp. Naomi…guns, lots of them. I have a feeling we may need 'em."

"Sure thing boss!" Beyond cheered.

Mello's eye twitched as he turned to head to his room.

(-)

Mello emerged from his room in a pair of dark blue camo pants with cargo pockets and a black belt. The pants covered the ankles of his shiny black combat boots. He was shirtless exposing an almost Celtic looking triangle tattooed on his whole chest and upper abdomen. His triangle necklace hung over the tattoo. Black sunglasses covered his eyes and he wore leather fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Ready to go?" He asked looking over the crew standing in the living room.

Beyond had a tight black tank top, black cargo pants, and a bitchin machete strapped to his back. Naomi wore basically the same thing but had 9mm handguns strapped to her waist and a knife strapped just above the top of her boot on her right leg. Near wore all white, but at least it wasn't pajamas… He had baggy white jeans and a white t-shirt. Thank God he put shoes on…

"Where is Matt?" Mello asked.

"Right here." Mello turned around to see him come out of Beyond's room.

"Wow." Mello oogled the new outfit he had on.

The red t-shirt was form-fitting and tucked into black cargo pants. He had the same combat boots as before with a knife handle sticking out of the ankle. He had an ear piece in his left ear with a small wire like microphone sticking out in front of his face. On his hip was a radio of some kind and a handheld PDA like device was clutched in his gloved hands.

"Quit staring and lets go." Near grumbled impatiently.

"Yeah." Mello swallowed.

They all headed out the door.

"Nice Tat." Matt said.

"Thanks."

Matt loaded up into the black van and Mello straddled his motorcycle.

"No helmet Mello?" Matt called through the downed window.

"Only during the day." Mello grinned.

He fired up the bike and peeled out of the driveway with the van and Beyond's Red Ford Mustang in tow. They wasted no time flying down the freeway to a large cemetery just off to the right. The pulled up and killed their lights. Mello was in the middle with Matt to his right and Beyond, Naomi, and Near to his left. Matusda pulled up in a black Ford F-150.

Matt threw open the side door of the still running van and a display of screens, and keyboards stretched across the side of the vehicle.

"Damn…you work fast." Mello smiled.

"I figured you had a pretty high tech temperature sensor so we might as well use it." Matt laughed as he pulled a tripod and box from the van.

They all turned off their vehicles and headed through the main gate. Matsuda was clutching Near's arm and shaking. Once they reached the dead center of the cemetery Matt set up the box onto the tripod and a red spinning light began drowning the area around them. He fiddled with the PDA and smiled.

"There we go…if anything comes within the boundaries of the cemetery we will know before they do." Matt flashed the screen to Mello.

"Good… now. Time to summon us a ghost." Mello pointed to Near.

He was already getting prepared as he sat in the plush grass with his legs crossed. He closed his obsidian eyes and bowed his head. Near's voice was hardly audible as he mumbled something.

"Yo. Head's up!" Matt shouted as his PDA starting chiming.

Mello looked over toward the cars and saw a group of people headed their way…

"Shit. Naomi!"

Naomi tossed him a gun and pulled one out for herself.

"Who are they?" Matt asked.

"Kira supporters… they don't like us out here killing the ghosts…they believe the ghosts are doing Kira's work and killing lesser criminals."

"Huh…well…this is a great first night on the job ain't it."

**A/N Ok so laid out some info and the beginning of the plot. Will there be lemons? Of course….have patience. Reviews please…the more reviews the faster I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mello shot a glance to Beyond and the raven haired man shook his head. "I can't I just took the meds, it's too soon."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Usually I can get myself worked up and kind of go berserk and just attack the lot of them, but I just took my damn meds." Beyond grumbled, pulling his machete off his back.

Matt went over to Beyond and touched his shoulder again. Soon a bubbling rage filled the psycho.

"Now we're talkin'!" Beyond charged the group of about 15 people.

By now the people were pulling out guns and knives, they really didn't want the group there.

Mello looked back at Near and watched him stand up. The white haired boy almost glowed…

"Woah, cold spike on the temperature Mello." Matt reported pointing in front of Near.

Matsuda ran and hid behind a tombstone. Mello shoved the gun into his waistband and cracked his knuckles. The sound of screaming shot across the cemetery as Beyond started slashing with Naomi firing a shot or two.

The ghost finally made itself visible to the hunters. It was completely white and floated toward Near.

"Hey pretty boy!" Mello shouted to it.

The ghost turned its head toward the blond and gave a wicked grin. It picked up a tombstone straight out of the ground and slowly approached Mello. The shirtless man raised his left hand above his head and threw it down in front of him. A wave that looked like heat rising from a sidewalk shot from his hand toward the ghost. It rippled through the apparition, but he kept coming.

"Shit. Near…" Mello charged the white haired man and the younger brother jumped on his back.

"Do it Mello." Near ordered.

Mello grabbed the white clad knees of his brother and drew on the energy. Near's eyelids became heavy and he rested his chin on his brother's shoulder. Mello threw his hand up in front of him and gave an exertion grunt with the blast of energy. The wave hit the ghost and made him drop the stone, but he continued pressing forward.

"Oh we are so boned…" Mello ran over to the now ending melee. "Beyond!"

Beyond was covered in blood and his eyes looked insane.

"Hey bro…need a hand…" Mello said setting Near down.

Beyond grinned and grabbed Mello's hand. The two charged the ghost who promptly vanished. The two looked around and Matt shouted to look out. They spun around to see the ghost reappear.

"Now or never!" Beyond shouted closing his eyes.

Mello took in Beyond's crazed energy and felt himself start to shake. He released Beyond's hand and looked at the glowing figure before him. He lifted his right hand and gave a come here motion with his finger.

The ghost disappeared again.

"Mello behind you!" Beyond shouted.

Mello turned around, but couldn't see the invisible foe.

"Just do it!" Beyond yelled.

Mello pointed his hand at what he hoped was the enemy and released all he had at it. The ghost suddenly flickered into appearance and the glow became as bright as the sun until it just erupted and faded away.

Mello dropped to his knees, exhausted and panting. Matt ran to his side.

"You ok?"

"Just…shit...tired…" Matt put his hand on Mello's shoulder to comfort him.

His fingers started to tingle and Mello shivered. The blonde turned his head and looked into the redhead's goggled eyes. He felt relaxed.

"Matt?" Mello rolled his shoulders.

"Guess I might be useful after all." Matt smiled.

They stood up and Mello headed to his sleeping little brother.

"How come when you draw energy it affects people differently?" Matt asked.

"Well Near is naturally depressed so when I take from him he can't handle it well and passes out. Beyond is over loaded with it so when I take it he only calms down a bit. I wish that worked every time. It only works when he is willing to give it up. At home he is never willing."

Mello picked up Near and sat him in the Ford Mustang., "Naomi you drive so Beyond can center out. We will meet you at home. Matsuda! Come on…call the clean-up crew and meet us at the house!"

Matsuda stood up from behind his tombstone hiding spot and ran toward them. He jumped in the air when he saw all the dead bodies and blood. Quickly the coward scurried around the gore and made it to his truck.

Mello shook his head, "Matty I am loading the bike into the van…mind driving me home?"

"No prob boss."

Mello did just that, loading the bike into the technovan. He slumped into the passenger seat and let his head rest on the back of the chair.

"That was pretty awesome boss." Matt smiled as they drove.

"Matt, don't call me boss." Mello groaned.

_Babble babble bitch bitch_

_Rebel rebel party party_

_Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"_

"Ugh…Hello?" Mello sighed into the phone.

"Yeah we're done. Come by for the after party."

Mello snapped the phone shut and closed his eyes.

"Mello? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Ok smart ass… why are you being so generous to me?"

"Honestly…Since I can work with energy I can also see auras… You have a passionate and trustworthy aura. I like you, you're a good guy."

Matt blushed slightly. "Thanks boss…ah Mello. Sorry habit to call my employer boss…"

"It's fine…a little cute coming from you." Mello reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Um… are you gay?" Matt asked.

"Huh? Really? The leather pants you met me in this morning weren't a dead giveaway?"

They both laughed.

"So Mello, tell me something. Near and Beyond kind of look alike, but you really don't… are you guys full brothers?"

Mello sighed, "None of us are actually related. We were all adopted by our father because of our abilities. Originally it was just us three. Near would find call for the ghost, Beyond would spot it and I would kill it. Kira wasn't the first guy to release the type of spirits into the world, but he is certainly the worst. Anyway…once Kira supporters started following us and attacking…we learned of Beyond's weird berserker style fighting. Unfortunately when he is medicated… it doesn't work well."

"I see." Matt sighed. He was so fascinated by the magical man…

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet and Mello finally felt a bit restored. Matt pulled into the driveway and stretched before he turned off the van.

"So what kind of a party we going to have?" Matt asked.

"A thank Chaos I am still alive to smoke and drink party."

"My kind of party."

They joined the others and entered into the house. The house itself was large, but not a mansion. It had 6 bedrooms total. On the first floor was the kitchen, dining room, living room, Master bedroom/bath and two other bedrooms and a bathroom. The upstairs had the 3 other bedrooms and a common area used for gaming and movie purposes. Mello walked into the kitchen and pulled the box of chocolate bars from the fridge. Carefully he pulled all 12 out and placed one to the side. Then with nimble fingers he removed the false bottom and freed the bag of weed from its hiding spot.

"Beyond! Fetch the paraphernalia! " Mello shouted.

He placed the 11 bars into the box and set it back in the cold fridge. Matt watched as the blond delicately tore the wrapper from the imported chocolate. The dark brown goodness passed his lips and his teeth sank into the hard candy. With a crisp 'snap' the corner vanished behind the soft pink lips. Mello closed his eyes and let out an illegally sexy moan escape the satisfied mouth. While his eyes were closed Matt reached across the counter and snapped off a piece and popped it in his mouth.

"Hmm…That is pretty good." The red head smiled.

Mello's eyes snapped open and the blue was nearly black with rage.

"Mello?" Matt whimpered.

Mello was deadly quiet.

"Mello?" Matt's voice cracked.

Now he was terrified. If Mello was even half as psycho as Beyond…he was dead.

Naomi walked in and saw the death glare coming out of Mello's face.

"You…Oh God tell me you didn't" Naomi stuttered.

"Didn't what?" Matt looked at her panicked.

"Did you eat his chocolate?"

Matt nodded slowly.

"Run…" Naomi shot into the bathroom to grab Mello's chill pills

" I will fucking kill you!" Mello finally snapped.

Matt leaped over a couch and ran up the stairs. Mello was hot on his tail. Naomi tried to grab him, but missed.

"Beyond! Near! We need help in here." Naomi shouted.

Suddenly the front door opened and a short blonde woman was smiling into the house. A loud crash came from upstairs and a yelp.

"Hi Misa please come in, but be wary of Mello." Beyond bowed as he ran past.

"Someone got into his chocolate hmm?" She laughed walking in.

Upstairs Beyond had tackled Mello and Matt was cowering in the corner. Mello's eyes were bloodshot with anger and he shifted free of his brother's grip. He tackled Matt and started punching him in the ribs.

"Ow, fuck Mello stop!" Matt shouted, grabbing Mello's bare shoulders.

Mello froze and passed out cold. Matt set him down gently.

"What the hell was that?" Beyond gasped.

"Just give him his pill." Matt said sitting up and cradling his sides.

Naomi came over and popped the pill into the back of the sleeping man's throat to let it dissolve. They all stared at Matt who quietly limped down the stairs.

"Matt." Beyond said calmly.

Matt stopped.

"It wasn't you…he isn't mad at you… he is a sociopath… we all kinda are. Don't take it personally." Matt kept walking and locked himself in his technology room.

Moments later Mello sat up with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Chocolate…now." He bitched.

Misa handed him the partially eaten bar and laughed, "Don't scare off the newbie."

He bit off a chunk and stood up slowly. Mello felt uneasy and wobbly on his feet. Slowly the blond made his way toward the stairs, down and knocked on the tech room door.

Matt slowly opened the door and let weary covered eyes look at Mello's blue orbs.

"Can I come in?" Mello's voice was smooth.

"Sure." The redhead stepped aside and Mello came in.

The computers and equipment had been arranged like a security desk. Monitors and keyboards lined on wall while the opposite housed cameras and microphones. Mello nodded in approval.

"I like what you did with it." The blond smiled.

Wearily the techy nodded back.

"I'm sorry…I am fairly in control of my Bi-polar disorder…until someone touches my chocolate." Mello explained.

"I know…its ok."

"Tell me…what did you do to me upstairs? I felt…I dunno…" Mello couldn't find the word.

"Like your soul was on fire?" Matt said flatly.

"Yeah…I guess so." Mello rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I…That's something I have been able to do since I was little…the calming touch, the raging touch, the…I didn't want to hurt you Mello I just…" Matt babbled.

"Hey..calm down… I am fine and look I stopped freaking out.." Mello smiled and hugged Matt.

Matt simply melted into the embrace and looked up at Mello.

"You are so warm." The redhead's chocolate laced voice floated to Mello's ears.

Mello caught a sniff of the chocolate on his breath and grinned an evil grin. He took Matt's chin into his hand and moved his lips just centimeters over the techy's soft pink lips.

"I should kiss you right now. You chocolate scented demon you… but I won't. I NEVER make the first move." He said releasing the redhead.

Matt swallowed hard and tried to ignore the sudden arousal in his pants.

"Now let's get this fucking party started!" Mello shouted as he threw open the door.

Matt stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. He shook his head and walked into the living room where loud rock music suddenly pounded from speakers mounted on the walls.

Mello was over in the kitchen loading the bowl of a blood red bong. The bowl was shaped like a Satan head and was complete with horns and goatee. Matt joined him as watched as he placed his mouth to the chamber and lit the bowl. The flame sucked into the packed bud and smoke filled the base and neck of the bong. Mello released the lighter and began sucking in soon he pulled up on the bowl and cleared the chamber. He held it in for a moment and let the velvet smoke roll from his mouth.

"Oh sweet baby Pickachu…" Matt groaned.

Mello winked at him and bit off another chunk of the marvelous chocolate. A tiny smudge of it rested on the corner of the blond's lips. Matt wanted to lick it off, but also wanted to keep his testicles, which he was rather fond of. Using his better judgment he looked away just in time to see Misa stick her hand in his face

"Hello I am Misa!" She shouted over the all too loud music.

"Hello I am Matt."

"So you are the new guy huh? You look like you can hold your own against this man monster here. Watch yourself though… the four brothers are all insane."

"4?"

"Yeah Near, Mello, and the twins."

"What?"

"Beyond has a twin brother named Lawliet… he hasn't been around in some time. He is dating some Japanese boy and is living in Tokyo."

"He isn't an investigator?"

"Uh uh. Misa thinks he wants to be, but the Japanese boy won't let him." She smiled as she poured herself a shot of tequila. "Join me won't you."

Matt nodded and looked at Mello who was doing another hit. Misa shoved a glass into his hand giggled. He brought the liquor filled glass to his lips and threw his head back. The burn made his eyes water and he coughed up a storm.

"Misa changes her mind. MisaMisa thinks you are a pussy." She laughed and walked away.

Matt glared at the blond she-devil and slammed the glass on the counter. Mello's hand covered his and he shot a look at Mello. Mello motioned for him to come over to his side of the counter. Matt did as directed and made his way around. Mello handed him the lighter.

Matt looked at him with a confused look. "I-uh…I never…"

Mello laughed, "You've never smoke weed before?"

Matt shook his head.

Mello shook his head and took his own massive hit. Carefully grabbing Matt's chin he pulled him close and leaned in as if to kiss him. Matt's lips parted and Mello brushed his lips against Matt's bottom lip. He slowly exhaled into Matt's gasp.

Matt took in the slow breath until Mello was finished and said, "Hold it."

Mello was still only an inch from his face when Matt finally let out the smoky breath. He crashed his lips into Mello's. Mello let out a gasp and Matt slipped his tongue into the blond's warm mouth.

Mello reached up and grabbed a handful of red hair. They fought for dominance, Mello about to win, when cat calls came from the living room.

"Yeah Mello and the new guy!" Matsuda chuckled.

The sudden interruption led to Mello's thumb catching the elastic of Matt's goggles and pulling them off as he turned to the noise. Matt opened his eyes and gasped, falling to the floor.

"Oh shit." Mello yelped at the realization. "Turn the fucking lights off!"

Matt thrashed about on the tile floor and Mello dropped beside him covering his eyes the best he could with the jerking head movements. Misa flicked the light switch. After a minute or so the thrashing stopped and Matt laid still on the floor. His breath was struggled and he was pretty much asleep.

Mello carefully slipped the goggles over the heap of a man and picked him up.

"Do you wanna set him on the couch?" Beyond asked.

"No, I am gonna let him sleep in my room. It is darkest in there anyway." Mello said carrying him into his bedroom.

Slowly he set him down on the soft mattress and covered his body with the blanket. He smoothed a bit of the sweaty red hair and sulked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The party was about dead by then, with Mello's attack and Matt's seizure. Everyone agreed to let the night die and retired to their respective rooms. Mello settled down onto the couch and propped his head on the arm of it.

"What is it about that fucker that gets me all hot?" Mello groaned to the empty living room.

He closed his eyes and pictured the redhead as he fell asleep.

-(-)—

Matt slowly opened his eyes and blinked behind the protective goggles. It was still so dark. He sat up and realized he was in a bed, not his car. He slowly got up and fumbled around the walls until he reached the light switch. With a double check that his goggles where in place he flipped the switch. His eyes adjusted to the purple light and he noticed that the room was still pretty dark.

"Whose room am I in?"

He slowly opened the door and a wave of morning day light hit his eyes. Squinting and blocking the light with his hand he entered the living room. He noticed Mello sleeping on the couch.

"Did you sleep out here so I could sleep in there?" he asked himself.

The blond looked so peaceful and serene on the black leather couch. He took a step forward and stopped when he heard a door creak open behind him.

"Don't wake him up." Beyond whispered.

"Why not?"

"He has to be allowed to wake up on his own…if he is woken up involuntarily we will have a repeat of last night." Beyond had a scared look on his face.

"Beyond go to the bathroom so you can take your morning pill damn it." Naomi shoved him.

The three looked at Mello who still was sound asleep. Naomi shoved Beyond into the bathroom and closed the door gently. Soon a thumping came charging down the stairs.

"Good Mor-" Matsuda started only to be stopped by Matt's hand over his mouth.

They both looked at Mello's still sleeping form, Matt not removing his hand from Matsuda's mouth.

"Shh." The redhead whispered, letting his hand fall from the dark haired man's face.

Matt looked around the living room for something.

"What are you looking for Matty?" Naomi asked with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

"My backpack…" He whispered.

"The Nintendo one? It's by the couch with the sleeping dragon on it." Naomi laughed, turned back into the bathroom to spit.

Matt made his way over to the couch and he bent down quietly. Slowly he unzipped the bag and pulled out his own bottle of pills. Not wanting to make a lot of noise he left the bag open and crept away from the couch.

"What are those?" Naomi asked.

"For my epilepsy…" Matt whispered.

He took his pill and they all stood there watching the sleeping beast. Then it happened…

_Babble babble bitch bitch_

_Rebel rebel party party_

_Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"_

Quickly the room was emptied of people as they ducked into Beyond's room.

"Hello?" They heard Mello's voice.

"Sure…come by any time. I will let them know."

"Yeah, we will start getting ready now."

"Ok…bye."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Slowly Beyond opened it and looked at the mussed blond hair of his brother.

"Hey Misa just called and said that we are flying to Ireland for a case. She will be over later. Start packing enough clothes for a week." Mello said and turned to walk into his own room.

"Is he sick?" Matsuda asked.

"He must be." Naomi affirmed.

They slowly left the room and walked over to Mello's door completely expecting to hear breaking objects or cussing. Suddenly Mello emerged with an armful of dirty clothes.

"Good morning." He smiled and passed them all toward the garage.

"Morning Mello…" Beyond twitched.

They shrugged it off and went about packing for the trip. Matt already had every article of clothing he owned packed down in his car on the curb so he plopped down in front of the T.V. and started flipping channels. Soon the blond time bomb was walking around the house picking up trash and clothes and straightening chairs and lamps. Matt watched each time his crush bent over, pondering if he was doing it on purpose. Mello did have a wonderful body, but that ass in those combat pants…damn.

As if on cue Mello went into his room, shutting the door behind him. Matt decided to go take a shower and the house was quiet once again.

(-)

Matt emerged with just a towel around his waist, realizing he hadn't grabbed any clean clothes from his car. Mello was brushing out his hair on the couch.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me crash on your bed…you didn't have to do that."

"No worries, I made you have that seizure, so it seemed appropriate." Mello smiled behind his golden locks.

Matt sat next to him and watched each stroke of the brush through his hair.

"Matty, can I ask you a question?"

In a mocking tone, "You already did."

"Do you remember the kiss last night?"

"Hmm…yes…barely."

"I'm sorry if this is too forward, but… I enjoyed it." Mello grinned as he stood and walked away.

Matt sat on the couch with a confused look on his face. A grin spread across his lips and he leaned back against the couch. Misa entered the front door.

"All right people get down here!" She shouted.

Everyone gathered around including Mello and waited for instructions from Misa.

"We have a job from our usual client. We are headed to Ireland and we will be there for at least a week. I already took the liberty of getting the van moving so it will be shipped in a cargo plane that lands an hour before we do. Also, Mello I need you to put on your pretty boy face and see the Pope. Be a good little Catholic boy and don't fuck up. Misa isn't covering your ass again."

"Yeah yeah."

"Wait the Pope?" Matt gasped. "You mean the leader of the Catholic Church? How the hell does the royal bi-polar, gothic, psycho, blond get an appointment with His Holiness?"

"I'll show you." Mello said rather annoyed and walked into his bedroom.

5 minutes later Mello emerged wearing a long black button down cassock (robe shirt thing) with a scarlet sash tied around his waist. The buttons were the same scarlet as the sash. On his head was a red zucchetto (hat thing) and at the base of his throat was the little white square in his collar.

"Holy shit…you are holy…" Matt's mouth gaped open as he viewed the silver cross hanging from his neck.

"Presenting Cardinal Keehl." Misa bowed slightly.

"Cardinal? Isn't like the Pope's official ass kisser?" Matt asked.

"Basically. I was granted cardinalship after proving to the Pope we could thoroughly destroy the rogue ghosts. He has no idea I am Chaosist and he also granted my Sainthood."

"You fooled the fucking Roman Catholic Church?"

"Basically yes. They are our client…so keeping them happy is important if I want to keep them."

"Our client is the Catholic Church?"

"Duh."

Matt shook his head and Mello turned to Misa, "Well I am dressed shall we head out?"

"Let's go."

"Um still just in a towel here." Matt grumbled.

"Well get dressed." Mello laughed.

Matt hurried outside in all his toweled glory to fetch his clothes from his car. He returned and got dressed.

The group shuffled out to the waiting shuttle vans outside. Matt sat next to Mello in the very back row.

"You look really…legit." Matt smiled.

"Thanks."

"So what is a Chaosist?" Matt asked.

"My religion I suppose. I am a Chaos worshipper. Think of it this way. There is a Trinity.."

"Like the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost?" Matt interrupted.

"No, Chaos, Nature, and Time. Without one of these things…nothing would exist."

"But isn't Chaos destruction?"

"No…well yes, but…ok listen… In order for things to change you must have Chaos. A leaf falling from a tree is chaos, the second hand ticking on a clock is chaos…Chaos is simply change. Nature has two meanings…of course the natural Earth around us and the underlying nature with in something. Last there is Time. Without time ticking away there couldn't be anything living. Chaos brings change like growth and death, Time facilitates the changes, and Nature gives something to be changed."

"Huh…" Was all Matt could say. "So why…or how…did this happen." Matt waved his hand up ans down Mello's body.

"Well my father actually was contacted by the Pope in regards to some issues with Demons…or something. Turns out it was ghosts…the first of the victims of Kira. He put me and Beyond on the job and we solved it rather quickly. He saw the "Magic" I did and assumed it was the act of God. He spoke with me for nearly an hour and concluded I was worthy of Sainthood. Shortly after he called us to save his ass after one of Kira's ghosts went after other religious figures and was soon targeting him. I saved his life and blam I am now the Holy Cardinal of Exorcism"

"Huh… You look kind of hot…father.." Matt laughed.

"Well my child, I could "bless" you if you wanted me to."

Matt blushed, "Promise?"

The ride was silent until they reached the airport. They didn't go to a normal terminal; instead they went to a private jet port. Matt's mouth fell open when he saw the luxurious 747 shining in front of him.

"Oh Princess Peach on a Poptart…"

**A/N I just want to start by saying…I have NO idea what I am talking about when it comes to Catholicism. I am Atheist. I wiki'd the wardrobe andwhat not…please forgive my ignorance. If I was writing this for the sake of financial gain I would spend way more time on research.**

**As for Chaosist…it isn't a main stream religion, but is a form of the Pagan religions… I dunno…sounded good. Easy symbol…Triangle…yeah.**

**I am trying to keep dialogue natural… in both spelling and tone…like how normal people their age talk to each other. I can't stand when written dialogue is prim and proper, when clearly it isn't.**

**Alright…thanks…Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay…so please excuse the stupid video game/religious overlays… I am a dork…just being honest…Lol… So thank you to ViKsAtA for the review. It took two chapters but I finally got one! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

Matt was the last to board the plane. The interior was just as amazing as the view from outside. In the front there were 12 seats lined against the walls, 6 per side, which had seat belts. There was a big screen T.V at the very front where the seats could see it comfortably. Further back from the seats was another T.V with a couch opposite it. Beyond that was a dining area and kitchen. Then a curtain separated the next section from view.

"This thing is huge!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah. It is meant to be a home away from home. We make cross country and out of country trips a lot. Now have a seat so we can take off." Mello smiled patting the chair next to him.

Matt's eyes wondered the plane as he fastened his seat belt. There was a sadness that began to sink into his features. Matsuda looked at him from across the cabin and frowned.

"Matt?" His brother asked with a concerned tone.

"So we are really going back huh?" Matt's voice was strained.

"Yeah, but it will be different this time. Happy thoughts right?"

"Matty what is wrong?" Mello put his hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"I uh… nothing… I just, I am from Ireland and well there isn't a lot of good memories here." Matt stammered.

"You're Irish?" Beyond chuckled.

Matt nodded.

"Can I tell them Matty?" Matsuda asked as the plane began to roll up the runway.

Again Matt nodded.

"When I was about 6," Matsuda began, "My family traveled to Ireland for a vacation. After a couple of days we were heading to a street fair and saw a woman with two children, one was about 5 and the other was like 2. They were about to cross the street when a car came speeding by. My Dad yelled for her to stop, but she didn't hear. She was carrying the 2 year old and the 5 year old was right behind her. The car slammed into her and knocked the 5 year old down, but mainly out of the way. The woman and the 2 year old died."

"What about the 5 year old?" Mello's hand was over his mouth from shock.

"That 5 year old is here; sitting next to you." Matt sobbed.

Everyone looked at Matt with sorrow filled eyes. "Matty, I am so sorry." Mello put his hand on his shoulder.

"Basically the father wasn't in the picture and my parents took him in." Matsuda concluded.

"I can't believe you had to watch all that unfold." Naomi said clinging to Beyond's shirt.

"It's all in the past right?" Matt tried to smile.

As the plane began to lift off Mello hugged Matt to him and kissed the top of his head, "If you ever need to talk about it, I will listen."

Matt let a couple tears collect on the inside of his goggles. Soon the plane was soaring over the United States and the T.V. in the front of the plane lit up with a white screen and a black 'W'.

"You can move about the plane now kids." The screen said.

Beyond, Near, and Mello all smiled warmly at the screen. Naomi hugged Beyond and kissed his cheek. Matt looked confused.

"That is our father's voice. He recorded instructions for the plane…like take your seats, free to go about, turbulence, ya know airline stuff. He died a few months ago…" Near explained.

"We miss him a lot." Beyond rested his chin on Naomi's shoulder.

"I bet, he sounded like a great guy." Matt smiled.

"I'll make lunch!" MisaMisa cheered and headed to the kitchen.

"Matt would you like a tour?" Mello stood extending his hand to Matt.

"That sounds great." Matt took his hand.

Mello lead him around the plane, showing off the entertainment center complete with video games and movies. Next was behind the curtain, 4 small private rooms each housing a bed lined the walls with a small hallway in the middle. In the very back was a bathroom and an elevator.

"Let me show you the best part." Mello pushed the button on a wall pad.

'Ding' The elevator doors opened and they went down into the cargo hold. Matt's jaw dropped as he viewed the technology overload. There were monitors, keyboards, boxes and boxes of gadgets and tools. Wires stretched the entire space. Matt was in heaven…again.

"We bought a bunch of stuff we figured you could modify to your liking." Mello pointed to a drone like aircraft with a mounted camera.

Matt went over to the monitors and strummed on the space key of the nearest keyboard. The screens lit up and lines of code appeared.

"All mighty Donkey Kong…" Matt started typing and jumping up and down.

"I take it that you like it." Mello smiled.

Matt ran over and gave Mello a huge kiss on the lips, "Yes."

Mello gasped in shock and watched Matt take a step back.

"Sorry, I got excited." Matt whispered.

Mello mussed his red hair, "S'ok. I am going to try and get a nap. I don't handle flying well."

Matt yawned, "A nap actually sounds nice."

They went up the elevator together and Mello stopped at the first little cabin on the right.

"Which one should I stay in?" Matt asked.

"Well this one here is MisaMisa's, that one is Near's, that is Beyond's and this is mine…so I suggest you stay with me." Mello blushed slightly.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

They entered the cramped room which was basically all bed. Mello laid down still in his complete Cardinal attire.

"Aren't you gonna take any of that off?"

"Nope, when we travel for official business with the Vatican I usually travel in this. When I get off the plane I don't want anyone to see me out of these clothes. It isn't respectful, I guess to view a Cardinal out of his formal attire."

"Oh, are you sure it is ok to share your bed…I can go crash in one of the chairs."

Mello grabbed Matt and pulled him down so he sat next to him, "Lay down."

Mello got comfortable and Matt lay next to him, but with some space.

"Sorry to make you have to share that story. I didn't mean to make you sad." Mello whispered with his eyes closed.

"It's ok. I guess if we are all going to work together you should know that I am not really Matsuda's brother."

"Nonsense…you are his brother. Family isn't just blood. Family is the people we choose to have around us whether blood or not. I have a wonderful family, but have never once met my biological relatives."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Mello boasted and slipped his hand under Matt's head, pulling him closer. "I don't bite."

Matt felt strangely at ease being held by the blond. He quickly fell asleep. Mello went with him into slumber.

(-)

"Children please take your seats and prepare for decent." The fatherly voice came over the speakers.

Mello slowly fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Matt snuggled close to him with his head on his chest. The gamer's arm and leg was draped over his body, pulling him deeping into his embrace.

"Matty." The blond whispered, "Matty come on we have to get up…"

Matt stirred slightly but soon relaxed again. A peaceful mumble left his lips, "Mello."

Mello smiled and gave a sigh, "Fine."

He wormed his way out of the death grip of his friend and picked him up bridal style. Oh so carefully he walked him to the front of the plane and set him in his seat, buckling him in with care. Taking his own seat he laughed as the others gave him a questioning look.

"Can't wake him up.." Mello smiled.

The plane landed gracefully, but still loudly enough that Matt jolted awake, "Huh what?"

"Calm down, we landed." Mello patted his head.

Once fully stopped the gathered their stuff and Naomi opened the door, "Shit, Mello looks like you need to be in Cardinal mode now. The Vatican sent people."

Mello straightened out his clothes and made sure his cross was in place. He shook out his shoulders and relaxed. Everyone stepped aside to allow Mello down first. He reached the bottom of the stairs and was greeted by another Cardinal and some other men.

"Cardinal Keehl, welcome to Ireland." The other Cardinal said, "I am Cardinal McIntyre."

Mello bowed slightly and took the man's hands, "A pleasure. I do have to ask why the greeting procession?"

McIntyre smiled and let go of Mello's hand, "Well you see, we called you here for a special case. It seems Kira has disposed of a man guilty of murdering a Cardinal. He apparently aimed to kill every one of us until there were none left."

"What is the point of that? New ones can be appointed." Mello questioned

"Ah, but with no Cardinals with training and teachings His Holiness cannot maintain the church. If the words of God cannot be relayed then the tapestry of faith comes undone."

"I see, this is a matter of great importance. Please allow me to settle in and I will meet with you where ever you would like."

"Of course. Please meet us at this address when you have become comfortable."

"Thank you."

The men walked away and Mello turned to look at everyone getting off the plane.

"What was that about?" Matsuda asked.

"Be vigilant. Our target is hunting Cardinals, go figure." Mello's face was stern.

They unloaded everything and headed to the van parked just off the tarmac. Matt was staring hopelessly out the window at the building and landscape of Dublin. Mello grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze. Matsuda parked the van and they headed into the hotel. The building was old and the interior was gorgeous. Celtic designs lined the walls and carpet. The hallway leading to their room had statues of lions and horses between each pair of doors. Mello unlocked the door to room 1366, the room he and matt would be sharing.

Two queen sized beds sat in the center of the room with a large bathroom just to the side. Oversized arm chairs sat around a table and a big screen T.V. was mounted on the wall.

"Nice…" Matt whistled.

"Sure is."

Mello removed his attire so he stood clad in boxers and a tank top. Matt chuckled.

"Just for laughing at me you get to wear this." Mello tossed a zipped up garment bag at him.

Matt opened it and saw a Priests uniform inside, "Um…"

"Every Cardinal needs a Priest… you are coming with me. Put it on." Mello ordered.

They stared at each other for a moment. Matt blushed slightly and scuttled over to the bathroom. With a click the door was shut and Mello just rolled his eyes. He pulled on black slacks, a red button up shirt with the white collar adornment. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave a sigh to his reflection.

"You are one sexy Cardinal." Matt laughed.

Mello turned around to see Matt in an all-black version of his clothes, "Mmm, not bad."

They headed down the hall and were stopped by Beyond.

"I see he gets to be your priest today…" Beyond mocked a scowl.

"Well I suppose that is appropriate, since I don't enjoy calling my brother father Beyond." Mello ruffled his brother's hair.

"Have fun and be safe." Beyond's look was concerning.

Mello shrugged off the look and went with Matt to a cab waiting out front. The driver already knew where to go and off they went.

"I feel weird being in this uniform." Matt complained.

"I know, just be patient, it shouldn't be for too long."

Soon they were in front of a huge church with tall spires and stained glass windows. They exited the cab, paid, and entered the church.

"Just follow my lead." Mello instructed.

The walked slowly to the alter of the empty church and knelt down before a table of candles and pictures. Mello crossed himself with Matt repeating the motions. They kissed their crosses and stood.

"Follow me." Mello nodded to Matt.

They entered a door that led to an office. Inside was the Cardinal from the airport and two Priests.

"Cardinal Keehl I hope you found the drive pleasant." McIntyre smiled, gesturing to two empty seats."

Mello returned the smile, "Yes I do enjoy Ireland, what I have seen of it."

"Who is your companion?"

"I am Father Jeevas. I am new to Cardinal Keehl's organization." Matt smiled with a nod.

Mello looked at Matt and wondered where he came up with the name Jeevas… He shrugged it off and looked back at McIntyre, "Please explain further what this apparition is doing.

"Of course, we have 4 Cardinals all from this region who have been killed in cold blood. It seems the apparition is beheading them in their sleep."

"Oh, I see. There is no one place this is occurring?"

"No, we currently have all the Cardinals housed in one location with guards, but the guards can't keep this supernatural entity from doing what it wants to do. In four days the Pope shall arrive to the hideout and give instructions to the Cardinals. We fear for his safety, but he insisted."

"So we should be able to nab the ghost then." Matt looked at Mello.

"Maybe, I have a feeling this will be trickier than it sounds." Mello frowned.

"Well until then please enjoy the Irish community and be comfortable. If you would like I would have you speak on Sunday." Cardinal McIntyre spoke.

"I must decline the speaking, you are aware the Pope has asked I not speak in public because of the sensitivity of my position."

"I understand."

They all stood and shook hands, Matt and Mello leaving the office and entering the main church.

"It truly is beautiful." Mello smiled to Matt.

Matt seemed so distant and sad, "Yes."

They got outside and looked around. Mello spoke, "Let's go have a nice meal and then you can show me around."

"Sure."

They walked until they reached the next corner and Matt froze.

"Matty?"

"Something isn't right." Matt growled.

"I know this place…I- something…something feels off." Matt looked around.

Mello frowned and began to cross the street. Suddenly a car stopped in the middle of the crosswalk and a burning smell filled the air. Then a massive explosion rocketed out of the car throwing Mello back across the street.

"Mello!" Matt picked himself up and ran to his side.

Mello was unconscious…or dead…he wasn't sure. The explosion had rocked his ears and he couldn't hear anything. The clothes on Mello's body were burned badly and the skin on his left side was charred.

"Mello hold on." Matt whispered as he struggled to pick him up.

He took him to the only place he could think of, the hotel.

Naomi was just leaving the lobby when she saw Matt and Mello.

"Matt what happened?"

His ears were still ringing and he couldn't really hear her so he just started sobbing. She ushered him into the hotel and up to the rooms.

"We need to take him to a hospital." Matt sobbed.

"What happened Matt?" Beyond asked looking right in his face.

Matt tried to read his lips, but couldn't so Beyond wrote it down.

' _What happened?'_

"A car pulled up as Mello was crossing, then it just blew up."

Naomi was carefully treating Mello the best she could barking orders at Near for different materials.

"We have to take him to a hospital!" Matt sobbed.

Beyond wrote down  _'We can't… if the Kira supporters know we are here they will look for him at the hospital.'_

Matt felt so hopeless. The ringing in his ears was deafening and giving him a head ache. Beyond led him to a chair and made him sit down.

' _Relax, Naomi is going to take good care of him.'_

Matt nodded slowly, but wasn't convinced. Something about the whole thing seemed wrong, seemed familiar and strange all at the same time.

Matt closed his eyes and replayed what had happened over again in his mind.

"That street…it was where the accident happened when I was a kid… the…the…car it was the same car… it was…the same…everything." Matt began shaking.

Matsuda walked in the door and ran to Matt's side, "Matty, Matty, what happened?"

"He can't hear you Matsuda, the explosion fucked up his hearing…here write." Beyond handed him the notepad and pen.

Matsuda began writing but Matt reached up and grabbed his hand, "It was the same street corner…the same car…"

"What?" Matsuda mouthed breathlessly.

"The same…all the same…" Matt mumbled.

Matt's vision blurred and he passed out into his brother's arms.

**Short chappy, sorry…I have had a real bitch of a week. I don't mean to be that guy who makes excuses and takes forever, but let me tell you a little about what I have been dealing with. My Dad was diagnosed with Cancer and honestly isn't doing well, my GF and I are on rocky terms, My job just sucks, and I am moving. So with all that I fell behind and my muse was shot in the head with a crossbow. Anyway…more to come.**


End file.
